


One More Night

by minzy_woogyu



Category: Woogyu - Fandom
Genre: Angst, M/M, Oneshot, agegap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 02:23:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9102286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minzy_woogyu/pseuds/minzy_woogyu
Summary: Based on Maroon 5's : One More Night"I-I don't want to leave" Woohyun says while looking deep into Sunggyu's eyes.Mesmerised by such adoration, love and sincerity in those dark orbs, Sunggyu loses his self-control and closes the distance between their lips.He should not be doing this. But his head refuses to listen to him and his body and heart betrays him.





	

You and I go hard at each other like we're going to war  
You and I go rough, we keep throwing things and slamming the door  
You and I get so damn dysfunctional, we start keeping score  
You and I get sick, yeah I know that we can't do this no more

The large photo frame containing the picture of a recently wedded couple smiling at the camera gets thrown to the floor with such stenghth, that its glass break into innumerable pieces.  
"Woohyun! Have you gone insane!"  
The said teenager looks at the figure with rage-filled eyes and tears flowing down his cheeks.  
"Yes hyung! I've finally lost my sanity! I don't want to share my possession with anyone hyung. Not anymore!"   
"Just few minutes ago I said that whatever shit was there between us, cannot continue anymore, didn't I?"  
A broken chuckle escapes through the teenager's lips "Shit?" he says while picking up another photo from the table "this," he continiues "this thing is shit hyung!" and with that the other photo frame is also thrown to the floor, making it break into pieces simultaneously.  
The very next moment Sunggyu closes the distance between them and tightly grips unto Woohyun's hand "Stop this all, right now, Woohyun! I had already warned you at the beginning that this," he raises the gripped hand to his face-level "us, it'd never be possible."  
How could a relationship between two people of the same gender with 9 years difference be even possible? It was wrong. It was wrong, right from the beginning. At least that's what the society in which Sunggyu lived, said so. And Sunggyu was a respectable citizen of that society, so he'd rather die than be judged by the society and lose all his hard earned resect.  
He should have stopped himself from letting his feeling grow for the little neighbourhood teen whom he knew since the other's birth. He should have not encouraged the teen to openly show affection towards him. He should have warned him that, now he was not the single man to whose house the teen could barge in at any hour of the day and kiss him anytime as per his wish. He was now married.   
But yet he didn't stop him. He didn't stop the teen when he first kissed him; instead he replied back to the kiss. He didn't stop the teen when he advanced towards him.  
Why? Because he was acting selfish. He wanted to be selfish for once.  
How could he ignore the butterflies that he felt in his belly whenever the teen just brushed his lips across his own ones? How could he ignore the fluttery feeling of his heart whenever they were close to each other? No, he couldn't.  
He started harbouring feelings for the younger since past 6 years, but that time the younger was nothing but innocent. Because of course a 12 year old kid does not understand what love is.   
So after 5 years of long battle with his own feelings, he finally decided to date a girl of her same age and then marry her even if he didn't love her; because that's what is ideal for a society.  
"You are a coward hyung!" Woohyun spits out angrily.  
Sunggyu doesn't say anything. Because yes, Kim Sunggyu is a coward who cannot fight for his love.  
Woohyun yanks away his hand from Sunggyu's hold "But I still love you. I'm might be stupid, right?" he says with a crooked smile adorning his beautiful face. No, that beautiful face was not supposed to be stained by tears. And specially not by him.

But baby there you go again, there you go again, making me love you  
Yeah I stopped using my head, using my head, let it all go  
Got you stuck on my body, on my body like a tattoo  
And now I'm feeling stupid, feeling stupid crawling back to you

Sunggyu cups Woohyun's cheeks and wipes away the tears with his thumb. "You are seriously stupid" he says softly "Why can't you back away when I'm letting you to? Why are you making it so hard for me?"   
"I-I don't want to leave" Woohyun says while looking deep into Sunggyu's eyes.  
Mesmerised by such adoration, love and sincerity in those dark orbs, Sunggyu loses his self-control and closes the distance between their lips.  
He should not be doing this. But his head refuses to listen to him and his body and heart betrays him.   
So he kisses him, and that too with great passion. The feel of the other's lips is so addicting, the feel of the other's skin is so tempting; that he doesn't stop himself from ravishing it further, once again.

So I cross my heart and I hope to die  
That I'll only stay with you one more night  
And I know I said it a million times  
But I'll only stay with you one more night

He promises himself that this would be the last time. And then he'd say him goodbye. Forever. 

"Nnng" Woohyun moans into Sunggyu's lips when his prostate gets that accurate hit. His hands around Sunggyu's neck tightens and his arched chest meets Sunggyu's chest.   
Sunggyu breaks the kiss and lets the younger breathe through his mouth while he attaches his lips to any available part of the younger's skin. He pulls back and pushes hard at the same angle, making the younger screaming in pleasure.  
He wants to remember the younger's pleasurable cries. The younger's frantic heartbeat caused under his administrations. He wants to cherish this moment forever.  
"Hyung...I..I" the younger cums for the 5th time that night.  
But they don't stop. They keep going until their body gives up on them and then they tiredly fall asleep with the elder still deep inside the younger. 

 

Try to tell you no but my body keeps on telling you yes  
Try to tell you stop but your lipstick got me so out of breath  
I'll be waking up in the morning probably hating myself  
And I'll be waking up feeling satisfied but guilty as hell

 

The next morning when his eyelids open up he feels tired as hell and he wishes to sleep and never wake up. But the breathing-taking view in front his eyes doesn't let his eyelids fall again i.e the calm face of the younger right in front of his own face. His flawless skin, his perfect nose, his parted plum lips; he looks at it longingly.   
Everything is going to turn into memories now. Beautiful yet painful memories. 

Love doesn't hurt. Loving a person at a wrong situation does.


End file.
